Fases
by Elektra Black
Summary: Um cosmos conhecido trás lembranças esquecidas de volta. Mas isso é só uma fase, vai passar. Presente de amigo secreto para a Ayumi do MIPS


_Fases_

_By Elektra_

_I've been working all day_

_I've been thinking a lot_

_I've been doing some things_

_That are not quite rigth_

_I've been thinking about you_

_I've been thinking about you_

_When will you return?_

Shaka de Virgem estava sentado sobre o trono de lótus, com os pálidos raios solares refletindo em sua armadura dourada causando um brilho ofuscante capaz de cegar uma pessoa desavisada.

O cavaleiro – como sempre – mantinha-se com os olhos fechados em aparente meditação. Mas debaixo daquela postura impassível seu coração batia num ritmo acelerado e descompassado, atrapalhando sua concentração, pois era incapaz de ignorá-lo.

Fora apenas há poucos minutos, uma sensação e Shaka sentiu que todas as lembranças que tratara de enterrar e esquecer tomavam vida novamente, enchendo sua mente de pensamentos contraditórios. E a causa estava na primeira casa – Áries – de volta ao Santuário depois de tantos anos.

- Mú...

O nome escapou de seus lábios, leve como a maresia, sem que percebesse.

_I've been working all day_

_I've been thinking a lot_

_I've been lost in the morning_

_I don't know what it costs_

_Will you find me there_

Shaka continuava a transparecer serenidade, contudo, toda a sua serenidade tenha ido embora no exato instante em que sentira o cosmos do cavaleiro de Áries. Reprimiu-se mentalmente. Mú era um traidor. Mas ele estava de volta, não? Retornara ao Santuário para defender sua casa na batalha próxima contra os infiéis e a falsa Athena.

Novamente se repreendeu, não deveria deixar que seus pensamentos voassem para longe. Para tempos antigos que jamais voltariam. Precisava se acalmar, se concentrar e para isso precisava de seus pensamentos no lugar.

_And I guess it's just a phase_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_And I guess it's just a phase_

_I don't know where I'm going _

Virgem abriu os olhos repentinamente e seus pés tocaram o chão de mármore com um baque surdo de metal. E então começou a caminhar, sem prestar atenção alguma em seu trajeto. Sem perceber que começava a sair de sua casa e tomava o atalho secreto e descia.

Os pensamentos desencontrados martelando em sua cabeça. Latejando. Precisava acalmar-se e encontrar respostas. Tudo isso era apenas uma fase, havia passado uma vez e passaria novamente. Mas parecia até que seu corpo tinha vontade própria e não lhe obedecia.

Quando finalmente despertou de seu transe encontrou-se diante da primeira casa, a casa de Áries e Mú o encarava sorrindo de uma maneira diferente. Não era o sorriso bondoso e sereno que conhecera e sim um sorriso frio e perigoso. Sarcástico até. E os olhos verdes brilhavam, ou melhor, faiscavam e possuíam os mesmo adjetivos do sorriso.

_I've been working all day_

_I've been thinking a lot_

_I've been lost in the morning_

_I don't know what it costs_

_I don't think about you_

_I will be able to do_

_Will you let me be?_

- Ora, o que temos aqui? – Mú cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e seu tom de voz tinha lago de desafiador – Shaka de Virgem.

- Estou feliz que esteja de volta, Mú. – Disse, e não mentiu, estava _realmente_ feliz.

- Pensei que eu fosse um traidor.

- Você não é um traidor. Posso ver a essência das pessoas e a sua é leal.

- Não foi isso que me disse em nosso último encontro.

- Eu estava errado. – Sussurrou num fio de voz.

- Você não deveria estar aqui, Virgem. – Mú decretou, a voz fria, irreconhecível – Volte para sua casa e me deixe só. Como você fez da última vez. – E virou-se adentrando em seu templo e sequer olhou para trás.

Se olhasse, veria Shaka baixar a cabeça e cerrar ainda mais os olhos, tentando impedir que as lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos. Mas, embora todo o esforço, uma lágrima solitária caiu, salgando sua pele muito pálida.

And I don't know where I'm going

I guess it's just a phase

And I don't know where I'm going

I guess it's just a phase

A brisa continuava balançando seus cabelos dourados. Sentiu que o vento estava úmido, certamente choveria em breve, tão breve quanto a batalha que se aproximava. Decidiu fazer o que Mú lhe pediu e novamente começou a caminhar. Tinha culpa em sua tristeza. Sim, era o causador de tudo.

Só esperava que um dia tudo aquilo passasse.

_Just a phase_

_N/A: _Este é o presente da Ayumi. Dear, eu não te conheço bem mas espero sinceramente que esse fic te agrade (embora tenha ficado muito aquém do que eu gostaria). Beijundas e feliz natal.

A música utilizada é Mariane do Legião Urbana.


End file.
